


Why An Assistant?

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grayon, Lyoray, M/M, Maid!Gray, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is looking for work and is willing to do ALMOST anything.<br/>So when Lyon Vastia a popular writer slides into his booth offering him money to be an assistant he can't decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The End.

Gray Fullbuster.  
Ever since his father passed away hes been living off of his trust fund trying to find a job.  
He was young, not a lot of people wanted to hire him because of his lack of experience, but how was he supposed to gain experience if he didn't work?  
He sighed in frustration as he left yet another place with no job.  
Walking home, the snow crunching under his thick snow boots.  
He was slowly running out of money, he was so stressed out.  
The snow storm was getting pretty bad so he stepped inside of a little cafe and took a seat sighing in frustration and putting his head in his hands.  
'Why'd dad have to go? What am I supposed to do? I miss you dad...'

Gray sat there for what must have been 30 minutes, waving off the waiters saying he was waiting out the storm.  
He had felt eyes on him since walking in, he couldn't find who it was thou...  
He sighed once again and looked out the window, the storm seemed to be slowing down but not by much.  
He was suddenly startled when a man with hair almost as white as the snow outside slid into his booth on the opposite side.

"What the hell?"

Gray murmured narrowing his eyes at the stranger who had a smirk on his face.

"My name is Lyon, I've been watching you since you came in, whats your name?"

Gray gave him the most dead panned look one could give someone.  
'So he's the one who's been watching me... What the hell is this guy?'

"My names Gray... Why the hell are you in my booth?"

Lyon's smirk widened, Ultear had been right, he was feisty.... He'd have a fun time seeing just how feisty he could be...

"1 This isn't 'Your' Booth. 2 I wanted to speak to you about getting you a job, I believe you know the women by the name of Ultear? Correct?"

Grays eyes widened... A job?

"Yeah I know her... How do you know her?"

"I knew her mother Ur she was a wonderful writer and I aspired to be like her. Learning that she had a daughter was fascinating I had to meet her."

This guy gave him the wrong vibe for some reason... Like he was stalker-ish and accepted it about himself or wouldn't admit it...

"So... You mentioned a job?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at awaiting a response from the snowy haired man as his smirk returned to his pale features.

"An assistant."

Grays face dead panned. A... Assistant???

"Ya gotta be kidding me..."

"If you don't want the job I suppose I'll have to find someone else..."

Lyon sighed dramatically and looked to the window with a frown on his face.  
Gray growled as his eyebrow twitched at the man.  
'I am NOT an assistant... But if he pays well... Its better than no pay I guess...'  
He sighed and decided to at least ask some details.

"How much does this job pay?... And what do you do exactly..."

Lyon turned to face Gray again with the stupidest smile he'd ever seen as his brown eyes some how began to sparkle.

"I'm a writer, and how much it pays? However much you need. Ultear informed me of your current situation so I'm willing to pay as much as you need. With in reason of course."

Grays eyes winded as he stared in disbelief...  
How ever much he needed? An assistant for a writer didn't sound so bad...

"Any weird conditions I should know about? Anything odd about YOU I should know about?"

Grays eyes narrowed again, it seemed to good to be true.

"The only things you should know are 1 don't question my methods or logic 2 come to work in whatever 3 here's my address I work from home of course and 4 you start Monday 7 Am don't be late or I'll punish you."

Lyon quickly slid out of the booth after listing off those things and sliding Gray his address.  
He sat there completely dumbstruck...  
If Ultear knew him than he must be alright... Right?

He sure hoped so...

x

A wild adventure was just about to begin... How would Gray handle this? Who knows.

~Till Next Time~


	2. Maid Fiasco!

Gray was rushing through his house in a hurry.  
He had hit the snooze button one to many times and was trying to get out of there early so he had time to find this guys place.  
From what it looked like on the slip of paper he gave him he wasn't to far, in walking distance actually but there were still heavy snow storms.  
He really needed this job....

He finally got out the door at 6:45 Am.  
It didn't leave him a lot of time to get there but he would certainly try rather than giving up.  
His dark blue scarf swayed due to being pushed by a sudden rush of cold air making a shiver go down his spine.  
As his boots crunched the white snow he looked around for what seemed like forever till he found the apartment complex.  
He ran towards it despite what his dad always told him about running in snow-

~Flash Back~

"Son com'er."

Silver crouched to the boys level and held out his arms for the boy to jump in them.  
They were just calming down from there newest snow ball fight.  
Gray ran and jumped into his dads arms knocking him onto the ground with an 'Oof'  
They laid on the ground and laughed together as Silver once again sat up.

"Son, I wanted to tell ya something."

Gray perked up and nodded his head to show he was listening to his old man.

"Snow and ice can be one of the best things in someones life so beautiful and calming... But don't ever forget that it can be the worst... Be careful about running and jumping in places where snow covers it... Here its safe I know that, but just be careful okay?"

He smiled gently and ruffled the boys hair as Gray smiled and nodded suddenly jumping and declaring he wanted some hot chocolate.

~Flash Back End~

Gray hadn't known at the time that ice was the cause of his mothers death...  
She had died when he was very young and he never really got to know her besides what people told him...  
Life can be lived for years upon years, but one second, one second could change it all.

Gray slowed his running and walked cautiously through the snow looking for the mans apartment.

He ran up the stairs and pounded on the door.  
He heard footsteps than a maid opened the door.  
Gray blinked a few time and than rubbed his eyes.

"Uh excuse me if this Mr Vastia's apartment?"

Was he just joking with him? Why the hell was there a maid here?

"Ah yes, yes I am so sorry please come in I was just about to leave."

It was obvious English probably wasn't her first language but that wasn't the problem here...  
She pointed him in the direction of his room and left, he knocked on it, not as hard as last time.  
He heard a 'Come in' and he entered.  
Mr Vastia, rather Lyon was sitting in the middle of the room on a roll around chair with a pencil on his upper lip, black square glasses and his legs crossed in said chair.  
Oh did I forget to mention he was in his Pajama's? Yeah...

"Uh no offensive but who the hell was that maid?"

Lyon sighed and let the pencil drop into his lap as he pulled himself over to his well lit desk.

"A writer needs inspiration and this new piece I'm writing is about a maid..."

Gray rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders.  
'This guy is a total creep I swear...'

"Excuse me Gray was it? I need a favor."

Lyon swiveled around in his chair as Gray dead panned  
'THIS GUY FORGOT MY NAME ALREADY'  
Lyon snapped his fingers in front of Grays face and got his attention back.

"When I ask you for a favor its not up to question, you will in fact be doing it, but it makes me sound more polite if I ask."

"Uh okay what do ya want?"

Gray was already done with his shit and he'd only been there maybe 10 minutes...

"I want you to be my inspiration."

Gray tensed up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"ARE YA KIDDIN' ME"

Lyon clamped his hands over his ears as Gray ranted about how he was going to quit and how he wouldn't do it.  
Lyon got tired of his ranting and threw him over his shoulder taking him to the bathroom.

"If you won't put it on yourself I'll have to dress you"

Lyon closed the door nonchalantly and started pulling out the pieces to the maid uniform after setting Gray down who promptly ran to the other side of the bathroom..

"The hell! I ain't doin that!"

Gray looked at the maids costume horrified, there was no way he was wearing that...

"Gray if you don't quiet down I'll make you pose for that part."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the man as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea as to WHAT I write about Gray Fullbuster?"

He shook his head hesitantly and allowed the white haired man to rant.

"I write fictional novels, but I have a special series called the "Love Town" Ever heard of it?"

He honestly never had... It sounded like a romance novel or something.

"Is it somethin to do with romance?"

Lyon blinked a few times and hit him on the head

"Ahh what the hell man?!"

Gray was ready to deck this guy but paused when he heard the following words.

"Gray, they're boys love novels, they're so much more than 'Romance' novels depressed house wives read."

Everything in Grays body stopped.  
He stood there completely still and kept staring at Lyon.

"B-Boys love n-novels?...."

Lyon rolled his eyes yet again and started trying to take off Grays clothes.

"The hell?! I am not a boy out of yer stupid novels let go!"

Lyon huffed and shoved the maids costume at him.

"Than you dress yourself in it, I have more important things to do. But if you don't come out in it I will dress you and don't think I won't Fullbuster..."

Lyon pointed two fingers at him then his eyes and repeated the motion as he backed out of the bathroom.  
Gray couldn't help but think this guy was truly insane.  
But honestly... He didn't want this guy to see him naked.  
So he quickly got dressed into the maids uniform, sliding the stockings over his lean legs and buttoning up the top he was completely dressed in it...  
Except for the underwear....

Gray walked out and sighed in annoyance, he walked to the others room and slammed it open.  
Lyon looked to his left to see the clearly embarrassed man, he looked him up and down once and knew exactly what he was missing.

"Go put on the under wear Gray."

His face dead panned.  
How the hell did he know that?  
Gray couldn't honestly comprehend this guys way of thinking...

"No way! How the hell did you guess that!"

Lyon rolled his eyes yet again and looked to Gray with a bored expression playing its way to his features.

"Most men would be squirming and awkwardly shuffling if they were wearing that style of under wear, you're not go change."

Gray huffed in annoyance and stomped back to the bathroom slamming the door,  
He pulled off his own underwear and put on the stupid lace-y panties.

Lyon sighed at his desk, doodling mindlessly as he tried to get inspiration to type on his keys once more.  
He looked up to the laptop in front of him and stared at the screen hoping for the words to just appear but they didn't.  
He heard Gray fling open the door of the bathroom again and come stomping into his bedroom crossing his arms over his chest as his eyebrows twitched.

"Happy?"

Gray growled lowly as Lyons eyes lit up.

"I got it!"

Lyon suddenly shouted making Gray jump.  
He started typing rather fast on his computer, Gray assumed his job was done and wanted to change back into his normal clothes, how ever as a pale hand came out in a pausing motion he froze.

"Do. Not. Change. Go get a chair and sit to where I can see you easily."

Gray sighed but was already too exhausted to complain.  
So he grabbed a chair and tried so desperately to cover himself more as he sat down...

x

It had been a few hours and between those hours Lyon had maid him take off the underwear since he was squirming so much... But now he had nothing down there....  
He sighed for what felt like the millionth time, he cheeks hurt from blushing so much, he hated it.  
Lyon slapped a few more keys and tilted back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head.

"I've done it. Yet another master piece for straight women to enjoy."

He chuckled almost comically at his own statement as Gray just stared him with the face that practically read 'I'm done with your bullshit'  
Lyon turned to Gray and some how got sparkles in his eyes again as that stupid grin came back.

"And its all thanks to you my little maid fufufufu"

His laugh sent shivers up Grays spine as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Can I go home now?"

Lyons normal stoic expression reappeared and he pressed a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

"Mmm I guess so here's your pay same time tomorrow."

He threw a white envelope at Gray and went back to his notebook to sketch in it.  
Gray sighed in relief as he went to change and leave.

'Man that was stupid I don't think I ever wanna come back again..'

He thought to himself, but his thoughts changed as he opened the envelope.  
His eyes almost popped out of his head as he counted the money.

'Maybe I will come back if he keeps paying me like this.. I guess this maid costume wasn't so bad..."

~Till Next Time~


	3. Pose, Its For Inspiration.

Lyon tossed and turned in his sleep.  
So when his alarm went off he was less than pleased and it ended up against the wall...  
Needless to say he wasn't a morning person.

x

Gray was already making his way to the white haired mans apartment, a little nervous for his next day here....  
He hoped what happened yesterday didn't happen today.

When he reached the others door he pounded on it, hearing a nothing in response.  
He knocked again, this time hearing a groan.  
That made him concerned, he was about to knock again when a very sleepy and grumpy Lyon answered the door.

"In now."

He walked away from the door and back to his room.  
Gray only shrugged, closing the door as he took of his layers and slipped his shoes off.

He walked to the mans bedroom and peeked in, he was back in bed....  
He was about to try and sneak out for the day until the phone rang, Lyon groaning at him to answer it as his assistant.  
Gray grunted and picked up the phone-

"Vastia's assistant, whats up?"

The lady on the other end gasped-

"So you're his new assistant huh Gray?"

He blinked a few times before recognizing the voice-

"Ah yeah hey Ultear, I gotta thank you-"

He stepped out of the room-

"But hes a psycho!"

He whispered into the phone not realizing the other had gotten up-  
Ultear sighed-

"Gray I swear you're in good hands don't worry~"

Gray growled turning around to realize the other had been listening-

"U-Uh why did you call Ul?"

He asked as his brown eyes locked eyes with Lyons brown eyes-

"Oh I just want to check up on him, I usually do but he called me yesterday so I didn't, but than this morning he didn't pick up so I wanted to make sure everything was okay"

There stare kept as Lyon walked closer-

"Uh yeah hes doin' great dandy! Uh bye!"

He hung up the phone as Lyon snatched it out of his hands grabbing his wrist as well-

"H-Hey whats yer problem?"

Gray was thrown into his bed as Lyon crawled over him-

"Shut up."

Was the only reply he got as the other dropped on top of him.  
Gray grunted as the other laid on his chest, he was heavy...

"G-Get off!"

Lyons only response was to wrap his arms around him and squeeze him tightly.  
He only protested for a few minutes more before giving up and letting the other sleep on him...  
Today was gonna be weird...

x

Eventually the two had gotten up and Gray cleaned up his house while Lyon wrote.

Gray walked into the room and looked for Lyon, not seeing him he looked to the floor where the other was laying face down.  
Sighing Gray walked over to him crouching beside him-

"Lyon... Why are you on the floor?"

Lyon turned his head to Gray with that same sparkle in his eyes and that stupid smile-

"Perfect~ Fufufufufufu"

Lyon sat up quickly grabbing Grays arms jerking him upwards-

"I need you to put on the maid outfit again."

Gray dead panned-

"Why again? What about yesterday!"

Gray grunted trying to tear his hands away from the others iron grip-

"I need you to pose in it for me. Just do it you have no choice anyways so go put on the maids outfit fufufufufu."

Gray growled-

"I got plenty of choices like quittin'!"

Lyon chuckled-

"But you like it so stop being such a tsundere fufufufu"

Gray growled ripping his hands away storming away-

"Maids outfit is already in the bathroom~"

"Shut the hell up!"

Gray slammed the door to the bathroom as Lyon chuckled, sitting back down in his chair to wait for his little maid.

Gray was slipping on the same stockings once again.  
Why didn't he leave? Why didn't he just go?....  
He wasn't really sure why...  
But he finished getting dressed none the less...

He stomped back into the room throwing open the door with a grunt, crossing his arms-

"Fufufufufu~ Come here"

Lyon requested with an extended finger.  
Gray walked forward with furrowed brows.  
Lyon jumped up grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed-

"Oof! Hey what the hell?!"

He growled as Lyon pushed him into the bed-

"You have to pose for me so be quiet and comply, don't make me punish you~"

Lyon grinned as Gray only gulped, his face feeling like it was on fire.  
He grumbled and waited for Lyons commands.

"Alright on your hands and knees, ass towards me."

Lyon said as he was still typing on his laptop-

"W-What?! Hell no!"

Gray growled and locked eyes with Lyon again-

"Gray... Do it."

He flinched and grumbled, but complied.  
He got on his hands and knees and showed his ass to the other.

"How much longer? I hate this position..."

"Not much longer... Ahh yes you're good now"

Lyon mumbled typing the words out on his computer-

"Now, on your knees chest facing me the same way your ass did and lift up your skirt."

These things went on for hours.. Different poses and positions... Non of which Gray wanted to do..  
But did them regardless.  
It was getting pretty late and Gray was hungry, they stopped for the time being as Lyon ordered take out.

"Why are you such a pervert..."

Gray mumbled eating his food with a pout.  
Lyon looked to him out of the corner of his eye as they were sitting next to each other on the couch eating-

"I'm not a pervert, I need inspiration to write and you're my inspiration. You should feel lucky."

Gray grumbled as the elder turned his attention back to the TV-

"Whatever..."

~Till Next Time~


	4. Going To Fast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this scene, if you are not into that please, you have been warned.

The two males eventually fell asleep on Lyons couch, Gray having laid down, without knowing Lyon laid on top of him.  
He woke up in the morning rubbing his eyes, his nose twitched as hair was tickling it, he looked down and saw white hair....

Lyon.

'That bastard...'  
He grumbled, trying to shove the other off...  
He was heavy...  
Gray groaned as he gave up, sighing as he decided to stare at the ceiling.  
Was this his life now? Would he work for Lyon forever?...  
Part of him hoped so.. Out of all the boring part time jobs he had... He really enjoyed this one so far..  
Even with the maid costume.. The stupid poses, everything...  
It made him happy that, that just maybe he had found some where he belonged...  
Maybe...  
But than another part of him wanted to smack the white haired man over the head, call the cops and be on his way...

But he wouldn't...

Yet..

He slowly closed his eyes, deciding if he couldn't do anything whats the point of staying awake when he can get more sleep?..  
He would certainly need it...

x

Grays nose twitched again, waking up the other man was still laying on him, except he was awake watching TV..  
Gray grumbled-

"Hey get the hell off of me..."

He tried pushing the man off in his still slightly sleepy state, his only response was Lyon humming, catching the others wrist-

"No... I don't want to."

The white hair man mumbled, laying his head back on the other mans chest.  
Gray groaned, not in the mood to fight at the moment..  
But suddenly..  
He felt the urge to pee...  
He poked the other again, receiving a grunt in response-

"I need the bathroom.."

Gray mumbled, trying to get the other off.  
Lyon sighed, moving off of him to let him go to the bathroom.  
Gray jumped up without hesitation and went straight towards his destination.

When the other left his eyes fell, he felt... Cold..  
The other felt so, warm...  
He enjoyed listening to his heart beat, it was comforting in a way.  
He knew Gray wouldn't quite understand it, and he probably would find it weird if he told him, but who's to say Lyon cared?

As the darker haired man sat down once again, Lyon pushed him on his back, making the one beneath him grunt in surprise-

"The hell are you doin'?"

Gray grumbled as Lyon laid back down on top of him.  
He sighed-

"Why do ya keep doin' that?"

It was Lyons turn to sigh now, looking up at the other meeting his gaze no problem-

"Because you're warm, and I like hearing your heart beat."

Lyon mumbled laying his ear against the now shocked mans chest.  
Gray hadn't really expected that response, but he can't say he didn't like it...  
But like hell he'd tell the other that-

"Pff whatever..."

He sighed staring at the ceiling, trying to fight the flush rising to his cheeks.

x

They laid like that for awhile, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, the only noise coming from the television.  
Well at least Lyon did, Gray however was having issues with the other laying on him as his mind wondered to inappropriate places...  
He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was so close to the other..  
When he was half asleep it wasn't so bad, but now that he was fully awake it was embarrassing...  
He squirmed uncomfortably under Lyon, trying not to let the other take notice to his flushed state-

"Gray..."

He froze-

"Please stop moving, I could care less about you being aroused by this some how, but please. Stop. Moving."

Lyon grumbled rubbing his cheek against the others chest.  
Gray flushed even more, stalling his movements.  
He tried to relax, to stop thinking about all those dirty things...

He failed.

"Uh Lyon... 'M hungry... Will ya let me get up to make food or somethin'?"

Lyon hummed, a smirk rising to his features as looked up at the other, his chin resting on his chest-

"I have a better idea for breakfast~"

Lyon chuckled weirdly again, sitting up to straddle Grays lap, rocking his hips against the others arousal-

"Ahh what the h-hell Lyon?"

He gripped the sides of the couch, his face tomato red as the white haired man only smirked-

"I'm hungry too Gray, and you look so delicious~"

He purred, moving himself lower on the other as he flipped up the maid skirt making Gray try to cover himself as he had no under wear on-

"C-Cut it out! Ahhh~!"

Gray moaned unintentionally as the man between his legs took his arousal into his mouth, sucking the head gently before taking what he could in his mouth and stroking the rest.  
Gray couldn't help the embarrassing sounds that came out of his mouth as the other sucked his cock, he could only clench his teeth and tug at his white locks.  
His pale back arched as Lyon took all of him in, sucking as hard as he could, wanting his climax to come soon.  
And oh, it was coming...  
As Lyon raised his head again, wrapping his lips around the head and giving it a harsh suck, making Gray cum, he let out a muffled moan as his hips trembled.

He laid there panting, trying to catch his breath desperately as his skin glistened from sweat, his body still sensitive to the touch as he came down from his high-

"So Gray... Are you still hungry~?"

Lyon inquired, smirking as he peered up from between his legs, licking his lips.  
Gray gulped as he most likely knew what the other wanted...  
And for once...

He was willing to give it...

He got up on his knees still panting slightly as he pushed the other down, gulping at the bulge in his sweat pants-

"Don't just stare Gray~ Do it."

He whispered grabbing the back of his head, rubbing his nose against his crotch making Gray grunt as he jerked his head away from the hand, glaring up at other as he slowly slid his sweat pants down, gulping as he realized the man below him wasn't wearing under wear.  
He took in a shaky breath holding the base of the others cock, trying to remember what he did to him.  
He opened his mouth and hesitantly took the head in, giving it a slight suck as Lyon hummed, threading his hands in the raven hair-

"Just go for it Gray... Don't be shy, you're hungry aren't you? Devour me."

His chest tightened, his cheeks were burning as he took the other in, listening to his words over and over again as he did his best to 'Devour' him.  
He took in so much that he almost choked, but it some how made him even more aroused as he tried to suck the other off.  
Lyon enjoyed the sight of the boys hollowed cheeks, the already hardening cock between his legs that hung down.  
If there were two of him he'd be fucking that sweet ass while he sucked him off...  
But he wouldn't want another man to touch him...

Lyon grunted, tugging on the boys locks harshly as his climax was close-

"Close Gray~ So close~"

Gray mewled around his cock at the tugs, loving the pain.  
He sucked as hard as he could, taking in as much of the others cock as he could.  
He whimpered feeling Lyons cock hit the back of his throat due to his hips snapping upwards, his cum shooting into the boys mouth.  
Gray choked, almost spitting it out, but than remembered his words...  
He pulled his mouth off of the now limp cock a swallowed what he could, feeling some drip down his chin as he panted.

Lyon soon opened the eyes he didn't know he closed and looked at Gray, and than down to his cock, seeing some left over fluid-

"Gray~ You didn't finish your breakfast~"

Lyon teased as Gray opened his own eyes, looking down where the other pointed and gulped, going back down to clean it up making Lyon shiver.  
He sat up once again, a hand coming across his mouth to make sure he didn't have any left there before clearing his throat and looking to the side awkwardly-

"I uh... I'm... Uh..."

He growled at himself, not being able to get the words out but Lyon nodded to his apparent arousal, it made the skirt have a little bump-

"I know Gray... Come here.."

Lyon purred, patting his lap.  
This was going to be fun.

~Till Next Time~


	5. I'm Not Asking, I'm Demanding.

Gray laid there panting, feeling the couch shift he didn't bother to look as he gulped, his throat course from moaning.  
'What was that...'  
Lyon hummed, going to the bathroom, about to shut the door as he peeked around the corner-

"Gray. I don't know how long you plan to spend on that couch, but I'd enjoy it if you joined me."

Gray grunted, turning around to meet the rather bored brown hues-

"How can you say something like that with ease?!? And what if I don't wanna!"

He shouted, pulling the skirt down as he sat up.  
Lyon only sighed, walking over to him, looming over the man.  
As the other looked down at him it made him feel very small...  
The sudden movement made him jump and yelp as he was picked up-

"Don't you remember anything I say Gray? When I ask you to do something, I'm not really asking I'm telling."

He hummed, carrying the protesting boy to the bathroom.  
Once they were in he closed the door with his foot, setting the now pouting ravenette on the counter-

"The hell is wrong with you..."

He muttered squirming as the cold counter came in contact with his ass.  
Lyon stretched, taking off his clothes causing Gray to stutter again-

"T-The hell!"

He covered his eyes, turning away-

"I'm not going to shower in my clothes Gray... Neither are you."

He grinned, his eyes sparkling again as Gray gulped.  
He fought, kicked, slapped...  
And it worked...  
Except he didn't consider the fact that the other wouldn't care if he got the costume wet....  
Lyon was still clad in boxers as he carried the once again protesting boy into the running shower.  
He gasped as the cool water hit his clothed back, grunting as he was pushed against the wall-

"Don't make me angry Gray... I'll make you walk around in another outfit I have..."

He hummed as Gray huffed-

"Fine... Just get this wet costume off me..."

He grumbled giving up as Lyon smirked in victory, taking of the dress.  
The blush never disappeared off of Grays face as the dress was slowly being removed.  
At this point he was too tired to fight the man, choosing just to go with it...  
Gray flinched as the sopping wet clothes hit the tiled floor, making a splat sound-

"Someones behaving nicely... Don't tell me you're losing your feisty-ness?"

Lyon smirked as the ravenette huffed, grumbling-

"No... 'M just tired so can we get this over with?"

The silver haired man hummed, grabbing his shampoo as he poured it over his head scrubbing his scalp gently.  
Gray had to admit, it was soothing having someone else wash his hair.  
He couldn't help the tiny moan that slipped as he clutched the elder mans shoulders, rubbing his head into the wonderful hands.  
Lyon smiled, licking his lips as he leaned into the pale neck, nipping and kissing it.  
Grays eyes flew open as he felt the teeth on his neck, groaning softly.  
He started panting softly at the bitter sweet combination of the hands washing his hair and the pearly whites sinking into his neck-

"L-Lyon~!"

He gasped feeling there bodies pushed closer together, secretly loving the feeling as the other ground there hips together, those magical hands leaving his hair to grope and grab at his naked body.

Gray whimpered, not quite sure as to how he ended up with his ass in the air, on his hands and knees as the white haired man above him kept thrusting into him.  
Choked moan after choked moan was released, clawing at nothing but the tiled floor as once again his release approached-

"So nice an Nngg tight Gray~"

Lyon groaned, loving the tight heat he was given to pound into, his end nearing.  
Groaning in unison as there releases were brought forward, Gray collapsed onto the floor in a panting mess, Lyon sat on his knees still, behind the boy as he slowly pulled out.  
Gray wouldn't lie, that was the most amazing he had ever felt in... In ever..  
No one had made him feel that much pleasure.. Pulled those kinds of sounds from him..  
What was this man...

Coming down from there highs Lyon stood, facing the water as he sighed.  
Gray sat up, feeling pain shoot up his backside as he struggled to stand.  
At hearing the grunts Lyon turned, smirking as the boy tried to stand-

"Need some help~?"

He coed, causing the other to grunt and glare at him-

"Shut up you bastard.."

Gray grumbled, finally making it to his feet, but as he shoved himself away from the wall he fell forward into Lyons arms.  
He yelped at first, closing his eyes as he braced himself for pain that never came-

"If you need help all you have to do is ask, Gray."

He hummed again, clutching the pouting boy to his chest as he sighed-

"The only thing or person allowed to bring you pain is me..."

He mumbled into the raven locks, causing Gray to flush further at his words-

"The hell is wrong with you!"

He growled, trying to push away but he was far too weak-

"Shhh... Stop it Gray."

He kissed the smaller boys forehead, stroking his hair as he smiled gently.  
Gray puffed out his cheeks, growling at him-

"Stupid kinky bastard..."

Lyon chuckled pulling him closer-

"You know its hard to take you seriously when you're blushing like that, right?"

Gray growled again hitting his chest as he tried to wiggle away-

"S-Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was kinda short, but I sat a wrote a super long chapter because I didn't want to stop and this seemed like the only good place to cut it off.  
> The next chapter will be longer I promise~


	6. Don't Leave Me..

The rest of there day was spent relaxing as Gray was made to where a cat   
one-sie.  
he thanked the gods it wasn't a kinky costume, but he just knew the other had something more planned...  
As the evening came around and his clothes were done from having to be cleaned, he dressed and was about to go home-

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow..."

He mumbled glancing into the mans study.  
Lyon looked to him raising a brow-

"Where are you going? Why aren't you wearing your costume."

Lyon got up, padding over to him.  
Gray grunted, standing away from the door-

"Well I ain't walkin' home dressed in that..."

He grumbled rolling his eyes.  
Lyon stood still. Blinking a few times before he growled, pulling the smaller boy inside his study-

"T-The hell are you doin'?"

Since there time in the shower, not a word had been said about it.  
And Lyon was ready to say something about it-

"Don't leave me. I...."

He paused staring into the shocked, and slightly angered hues of the boy.  
Releasing his collar slowly he dropped on the bed.  
Gray sat there in silence as the other dropped to his knees, starting smooth his hands over his legs-

"Don't go...."

He mumbled, kissing one of his legs as he reached up to undo his belt.  
The ravenette sat still, the gentleness of the other startling him..  
He lifted his lower half up just enough for his jeans to be shimmied down, hearing them hit the floor, sliding over to some where he wasn't looking.  
The only place his eyes were, were connected with the man in front of him.  
Lyon sat up more, caressing one of his legs, slowly kissing down it, all the way to where his socks started, slipping those off as well.  
The other leg was given the same treatment, causing this surge of happiness and... Giddiness to go through the boy.  
Something about being treated so gently, was...  
Wonderful.

Soon Lyon stood, pushing Gray down as his hands slid under his shirt, letting his lips wander the boys pale neck-

"You know I adore you, correct?"

Lyon mumbled against his skin, causing a shiver to go up his spine-

"Y-Yeah... Same..."

Was all he mumbled, his face feeling extremely warm as the man above him caressed his whole upper half this time, soon moving there bodies apart enough for him to slip the shirt over the ravenettes head, ruffling his already spiky locks.

The gentle caresses and the soft kisses being placed all over his body, made him aroused, but something deeper stirred as he whimpered, once again putty in the other mans arms.

He watched in awe as the man before him stripped for the second time today, his fingers already having stretched his eager entrance.  
He mewled and whimpered, his arms wrapping themselves around Lyons neck as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear-

"Everything I touch of you is mine, everything I kiss no one else should ever touch... You belong to me.."

Gray felt like he was melting, letting his head fall back as he nodded his head in complete bliss.  
That night of love neither would forget, there was no desperation, no need for release, only love, and two bodies intertwined.  
The ravenette had never felt this way with someone, being told he was adored, being treated like he was so.. Fragile..  
In the moment it was blissful, almost embarrassing as well..

But remembering it in the morning...

Was hell...  
He sat up, growling as he glared down at the white haired mans sleeping form-  
'That bastard hes good at making people melt I bet... How many others does he got lined up willin' to do that???!!'  
He shook his head planting it in his hands as he sighed.  
Why did he care anyways?...  
He grumbled, glancing at him again as his eyes softened.  
The desperation in his voice last night, the sincerity clear as he confessed his admiration...

He still hated his guts.

Grunting at himself as his thoughts almost came consumed with him, out of anger he shoved the man out of bed with his foot, sending him to the floor with a thud-

"Bastard!"

He yelled, wrapping himself up in the sheets as he glared towards that side.  
Blinking a few times he looked over, the other hadn't risen yet, had he hurt him?  
Peeking over the bed was a mistake he figured out quickly as his arm was grasped, yanking him to the floor.

He struggled but once those fingers entered him he was as good as gone.  
Whimpering as his still sore entrance was prepped, the residual cum left over from the night before making it a little more comforting...  
Lyon gripped his ass after pulling out his fingers, another planted at the middle of his back to keep them together as he rolled.

Grays head hit the floor with a slight thud, making him growl-

"Bastard coulda warned- Ahhhh~"

He moaned, glaring up at the now smirking man as he pushed himself in-

"I guess I could say the same for you, what with you kicking me out of bed and all."

His smirk grew as he pushed himself in roughly, gripping the boys hips firmly-

"But I guess this punishment enough."

Grays toes curled, balling up his fist in the sheets as he couldn't help the moans passing by his lips.  
There releases came soon, thrusting in a few more times just to make sure Gray got all he deserved before pulling out and panting over the boy-

"Next time... Don't kick me out of bed when I'm asleep."

His smirk returned, gripping Grays chin as he leaned in-

"If you wanted morning sex, all you really had do was ask you know~"

He hummed letting go of his chin as Gray was carried to the bathroom, repeatedly hitting his chest as they went.  
He was certainly a feisty one...

~Till Next Time~


	7. Whatever I Have To Do..

Grays protest were futile as he was carried to the room, grumbling as the door was closed after he was ripped away from the door frame-

"I hate you..."

He pouted, slumping over the man refusing to meet his gaze.  
Lyon merely hummed, nuzzling his neck-

"You're cute when you call me names~"

Gray grunted hitting his back-

"Ya act like they're cute nicknames! They ain't, yer weird.."

The other couldn't help but smile, setting the grumbling man down on the counter before he went to turn on the shower.

For some odd reason, Gray had gotten use to this..  
He didn't see this as an opportunity to run, he saw it as a moment he got to admire the man without being caught.

His grey eyes scanned the others body as he stood naked adjusting the shower.  
He had to admit, for a writer who looked to pretty much stay inside all day he was fit...  
Looking over the bulging muscles, they weren't so noticeable with clothes on..

He kinda liked that...

He was the only one to his own knowledge who got, and gets to see him like this.  
Gray averted his eyes quickly as the other turned around, a light blush moving to his face as he felt the almost predatory stare from the other man-

"What's the matter Gray? No sarcastic come backs~?"

Lyon chuckled padding over to him softly, the cold tile floors not bothering his bare feet as he lifted the younger boys chin, a small smirk playing at his lips.  
Gray grumbled seeing the smug expression, jerking his head away-

"Just shut up and let me bathe..."

Scoffing he pushed the other away, hopping off the counter before he stepped into the lukewarm shower the man had prepared.  
Lyon watched him leave, licking his lips once the boy could not see his face.   
His pace was quick as he joined Gray, his smirk growing at the protest.

x

After there rather long shower together, the two went to actually do there jobs...  
Lyon sat at his desk, tapping his fingers than typing furiously, repeating the process.

Gray had been asked to clean around the house, grumbling at first but enjoying it after a bit.  
It was a chance to maybe know more about him...  
He had a lot of little nick-knacks that covered a bookshelf, being careful the boy dusted each one, taking a step a back he raised a brow yelling to the man-

"Hey, Lyon. Why do ya got so many nick-knacks over here?"

The tapping stopped, the called man sat frozen.  
Gulping thickly, regretting his request he stood out of his chair.  
Having not heard a response Gray turned only to be met by the man-

"They're not nick-knacks... They're memories."

His gaze was cold, it sent a shiver down the others spine.  
Soon the hazel eyes turned to the shelf quickly scanning over it before walking back.  
Gray grunted, snagging the back of his shirt-

"That doesn't answer my question idiot!"

Lyon lowered his head, sucking in a deep breath.  
Gray let his hand fall, stepping away slowly-

"Sorry.. I shouldn't-"

"No."

The sudden interruption made the boy jump slightly, the elder man turned slowly to face the other, his eyes finally moving form the floor-

"They're things my parents and I collected when we went places. Every country city or state, we always picked up something to remember that place.."

Gray blinked, glancing over his shoulder to look at them.  
None of them matched, they all looked so different...  
One, a little beer bottle, it had the Irish flag sticking out of it.  
Another, was the shape of Texas, red white and blue colored.  
Sat beside it was a mini Eiffle tower, and so many others...

The younger boy turned back to him, his eyes growing softer as he saw how tensed the man was.  
His shoulders may have been lowered, but they weren't relaxed.  
His chest rose and fell at a slower pace, he couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind his hair.

Lyon decided to leave it there, turning he attempted to walk away again-

"Are they... Dead?"

Stopping in his spot again, the man didn't even glance over his shoulder-

"Yes.."

Grays throat tensed, swallowing thickly as he let the other walk away.  
As much as he was curious about knowing what happened, he figured maybe that was a question for another time.

x

The rest of the day was quiet, Grays stomach did flips, tying itself in knots as he felt guilty for asking.  
Lyon had stayed tucked away in his room, when he peered in to ask questions he was given short, blunt responses.

He had to do something..

Walking towards the others door he was about to rip it open before it was opened before him.  
Looking up slowly he blinked, meeting the mans bored gaze-

"Did you need something?"

Lyon mumbled, his features as stoic as ever.  
He wasn't even this cold when they first met, never was he so gruff and blunt with the boy-

"Yeah.. What can I do to cheer you up?"

Gray balled up his fist, determined to do his best, only to have the door shut in his face.  
He growled, slamming the door open and stomping over to Lyon-

"You know eventually you'll break my doors-"

"I don't care!"

The boy shouted, pulling the man up to his eye level by his collar.  
The elder man had to admit, he was shocked by the sudden outburst.  
Lyon sighed, taking the balled up fist out of his shirt-

"Lyon.. Please. Use me, I am here to do what ya want aren't I? So use me. I'll do whatever, I just.. I can't stand seeing you like this.."


	8. Everything.

At the silence Grays bottom lip began to tremble, fearing he upset the other far worse than intended.

"Gray..."

Lyon blinked looking at the boy in slight shock, swallowing thickly he shook his head looking towards his lap.

"I'm.. Sorry, for making you worry. I didn't know you cared that much."

The younger man grunted grabbing the others chin.

"Course I do baka..."

Lyon smiled softly cupping the boys cheeks as he brought him into a deep kiss.  
Gray didn't fight it as the other pulled him into his lap, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck melting into the kiss.

When there deep kiss broke Gray leaned his forehead against the others, sighing.

"Ya really had me worried.. Don't do that again."

Lyon smiled, stroking his hair.

"How cute, my little house wife cares about me."

The boy dead panned as a smirk spread across the others features.  
'Back to normal at least... What an ass.'  
Gray grumbled attempting to climb out of his lap only to be held in place firmly.

"I think I need you to be my muse again, would you mind Gray?"

He sighed, knowing what was to come next.

x

Posing was not his thing...  
Especially while dressed in a French Maid costume..

"Gray, could you be bend down over there?"

His face hurt so much from blushing, grumbling he followed the mans finger.  
At this position Lyon could see everything under the skirt.  
Smirking he happily typed away on his laptop, instead it was an email to Ultear saying just how good of an assistant he is..

Follows directions nicely...  
Listens to him...  
Has a perfect ass...

Well, Lyon didn't put that part in the email. But he certainly was tempted...  
After sending it he swiveled his chair around standing up.

Gray heard the mans footsteps and moved to straighten his back but a hand was pressed firmly against it.

"I don't think so Gray... I like this position to much, I think I want to remember it forever. Hold still."

He grunted as the man left again, wondering what he meant by that.  
Padding over to one of the many shelves in his home he picked up and very expensive camera to say the least, when it wasn't snowing so bad it blurred your vision he liked to take photos of the outdoors.

Walking back over to Gray he held the camera in one hand, the other pulling a string to open the back of the dress.

"T-The hell are you doing?"

Gray grumbled, turning to look at him and seeing the camera, he gulped burying his face into his hands.  
This was so embarrassing..  
Lyon slid a hand up the boys back, completely opening outfit.

"You look so sexy.. I can't help but want to capture it and remember it forever."

Humming he stood back slightly, a hand still placed in the middle of his back he took the photo, crouching down he spread the boys cheeks making him growl.

"Don't take pictures of my ass!"

Click.  
Too late...  
Groaning he rolled over trying to grab the camera.

"Delete it! That's so embarrassing! Lyon!"

The man could only smirk as he continuously backed away from him, holding the camera high.  
The chase only stopped when Grays outfit fell off, hitting the floor softly as he froze.

Click.

"You bastard!"

Covering himself quickly after brief flash he growled.

"Oh~? But its fun, you look so cute when you're angry.. Com'on."

Lyon offered him a hand to stand.  
Gray took it grumbling as he was pulled up only to be pushed onto the bed.

"T-The hell?"

He questioned, still trying so hard to cover himself.

Click.

"Stop taking pictures of me!"

He tried swatting the man again but his wrist was caught.

"Gray... I want to remember this.."

Setting the camera down close by he straddled the boys hips making him pull his hands away.

"I want to remember the way you look when you blush.."

Dragging a finger down his cheek gently he looked like he was almost under a spell, his eyes looked glazed over as he spoke.

"I want to remember these lips just by looking at them, remembering how they feel..."

He once again dragged a finger softly, this time over his lips making a shiver go up his spine.

"I want to remember these hands."

Bringing one of Grays hands close to his lips he kissed his knuckles softly, staring into his eyes as he did the same to the other.

"I want to remember every piece of you.. The good, the bad. Everything."

Closing the distance between there lips Lyon leaned down, pressing them together softly.

Everything..  
The good, the bad, the ugly, the beautiful.  
He wanted everything of him, wanted to know every detail so well he could memorize it and remember forever.

How cold his touch felt, how those soft lips melded with his own like they were meant to kiss. How there skin felt pressed together. His scent.. His voice.. His hair... His...

Everything...

He wanted it forever, as long as he lived he wanted no, needed it.  
Now, he was sure he couldn't live without this man..

And that thought was scary.

~Till Next Time~


	9. Birthday Lies Pt 1.

It was so irritating when he was able to sweep him away like that.  
The way he could charm him with words, reassure him and comfort him with subtle touches.  
It was terrifying.. Sickeningly sweet.

Laying on his side Gray stared at his sleeping form, the way his chest rose and fell, the soft snores, and the way he looked so innocent.  
Regardless if he was anything but it, in this moment that's how he looked.  
Almost... Heavenly..

Growling at his own thoughts Gray huffed, rolling over to his back to stare at the ceiling.  
It all moved so fast... The last few days have been a blur. Never did he expect to fall in love with his boss... Like hell he'd ever say it out loud to him.  
He was too prideful to do it... Lyon could say it all he liked.. But it was harder for the latter to say it, to throw around the words so shamelessly. He said it in his head a million times, in a way those times were practice, he guessed.  
Rubbing his face Gray knew he probably wouldn't be able to move well for awhile, this bastard better give him rest or he's gonna kick his ass... Maybe then he'd understand the pain that shot through his ass every time he tried to sit up, stand, or walk these past few days.  
In the moment.. It didn't matter, nor did he care. Afterwards? He cared a lot when he couldn't so much as raise a leg without flinching.

Finally Gray gave up, shifting his legs off the bed he sighed; rubbing his aching lower spine before standing up and hobbling over to his discarded clothes from last night.  
'He sure likes to throw things every damn where...'  
Gray let out a short huff, pulling on what he guessed to be his own boxers - he truly couldn't tell the difference at this point.. He was sure Lyon had a way to tell, on occasion he would take longing stares at his boxers with a smug look; damned bastard probably did have a way and just liked the sight.  
Regardless he tugged them on just in time to catch the ringing cell phone, not wanting to disturb the rather grumpy male.

Rushing out of the room he took a sharp right into the kitchen answering the cell softly.

"Hello?"

It was barely above a whisper, wanting to be as cautious as he could; if Lyon were to wake up nothing would get done today..  
The other person, someone he suspected to be a female by the feminine gasp and the sound of long finger nails tapping against the desk softly, just enough to slowly drive someone insane if they had to listen to it for awhile.

"Hi hi! My names Meredy, you must be Gray! Right?"

Blinking a few times Gray had to pause, giving his still foggy brain enough time to register what was happening.  
Wait.. This must be someone from the editors office, right? This obviously wasn't Ultear.. Could this be the assistant she talked about? Meredy right? Too many questions suffered in his mind and he quickly shook them away, hurrying to reassure her he was still on the line.

"U-Uh yeah.. Gray, are you from the editors office or somethin'?"

Swishing her long pink strands to the side Meredy giggled, this guy still sounded groggy, she heard Lyon might've gotten a bit rough and close to him as of late.. That was interesting, she was curious to know more about this 'Gray' character.

"Yep! I was calling Lyon to wish him a happy birthday, ooh! Are you making him a cake today?"

Wait..  
Slow down..  
Lyon's birthday? How didn't Gray already know about this? Granted they haven't been living together that long, but he honestly felt like Lyon had his ways of finding out everything about him and he knew little about the silver haired man..  
Grumbling softly again now he needed to plan something, damned perverted bastard probably forgets his own birthday knowing the truth.

"Uh. No I didn't know it was his birthday.."

He wasn't allowed to say much more as the women on the line slapped her hand against the wooden desk, effectively making everyone stare at her in mild shock before shaking there heads and resuming work.

"Damn Vastia! I can't believe he didn't tell his boyfriend! Ugh.. Please, just bake him a cake, anything.. Make him celebrate his birthday because he never lets any of us in his house when its this time of year.."

Gray nearly dropped the phone at hearing the phrase 'Boyfriend' he had to shake his head again to listen to the rest of her sentence, he didn't like his birthday? What kinda grudge did he have against it? Or bad memories? Lots of ideas floated through his head but he realized the cell went quiet again as she was waiting on conformation.

"Of course.. Do you know why he never wants to celebrate his birthday?"

Lyon rolled over on his back, out-stretching his arm to his left groggily; expecting a warm body, but receiving no contact.  
'Where is he?..' Lyon sleepily thought, shielding his eyes as the curtains to his right were parted ever so slightly.  
Sighing rather loudly he hummed to himself as he shuffled across the floor, he could easily walk out in the nude and embarrass his new found house mate; but he really wasn't in the mood to get things thrown at him again..

Sighing he picked up a pair of boxers, smirking softly as he looked at the inside tag.  
After there first time he wanted to know when Gray accidentally put on his boxers so he could bathe in that one sided glory; seeing as yet again there was no mark that meant these were actually Grays.

Chuckling to himself softly he tossed them towards the hamper, running his pale fingers through his hair as they draped over the side.  
Moving to grab a fresh pair he heard the familiar cold and calm voice, creeping out of his room only clad in boxers he peeked around the corner in time to hear a birthday mentioned.

Frowning softly he walked over to the younger male, a soft frown on his face as he moved to take the phone away.  
Gray grunted seeing a figure out of the corner of his eye, swatting the intruding and sleepy hand he backed away narrowing his eyes at more then just him; Meredy had no idea and was obviously trying to make small talk at this point.

"Uh yeah thanks, bye."

Hanging up quickly Gray slid the phone onto the counter, watching the same knowing smirk slide onto the other males face he stiffened feeling the all to familiar arms wrap around him.

"Who was that?"

Lyon questioned, grinning to himself as he felt bored arms drape themselves on his hips; nuzzling into the raven hair that smelled like sweat and his cologne.  
Gray sighed lowly, wondering to himself if he should say anything as Meredy had mentioned she did this every year around this time, pushing his nose into the still warm skin Gray decided on to lie.

"Telemarketer.. That's it."

He made sure to leave it off there, Gray hoped Lyons sleepy state made him blind to his blunt lie; and luckily he accepted it for the time being.  
Feeling the mumbles rattle against the top of his head Gray relaxed into his arms.  
Now.. How to get him a birthday cake, or celebrate in general without him knowing.

~Till Next Time~


	10. Birthday Lies Part 2

Lyon didn’t like Gray leaving the house at times, he got use to the company, but as Gray tried to leave after agreeing that it would only be a few hours, Lyon latched onto his legs and wouldn’t let go, it ended in Gray kicking him off of his legs, yelling something close to-’JUST GET A DAMN CAT’ and then he slammed the door behind him, maybe that was too harsh?

What was he kidding, he needed to be anyways. Lyon had already been giving him suspicious glances and it was only day three after getting Meredy’s phone call. That guy locked onto things like a leech, unwilling to set the subject, or in Gray’s case person free.  
Well, him being a leech wasn’t too far off, he had to have dug through the others scarf collection for hours trying to find something that would conceal the yellowing, and somewhat fresh hickies. Gray wasn’t a fan of parading his-’Markings’ whatever that meant, so covering them up was the next option. He could withstand the other male’s pouts or mewls of disapproval, over getting so many stares like the first, and most likely only time he forgot.

Stuffing his hands back into his pockets after opening the grocery stores double doors Gray was a bit taken aback, it was smaller on the inside then it looked, he only hoped they had a good bakery for Lyon’s cake. Like hell he was going to try and bake it around him, even if Gray could bake Lyon would try one hundred questions to see what it was. He wasn’t dumb or naive, and would probably just deny Gray access to the kitchen or something.

It confused Gray, who wouldn’t want to celebrate their own birthday? 

Well, it was a pretty important time of the year for one, the day you were birthed and brought into this world. He didn’t seem like one to hold petty grudges, so it’s not like a-’Someone ruined my birthday now I hate it.’ kinda thing, but he’s never been around him on that special day, so Gray doesn’t really know.. It’s hard to get a read on him anyways.

He needed to find out soon, the last thing he wants to do is shove it down his neck. If Lyon has a serious reason, now would be the time..

Lyon stared blankly at the document, bored eyes narrowing at as his brain processed the morning events, that had already occurred and probably disturbed his million year old residents below him, not that he cared much. Every Wednesday on what the man assumed was bingo night they were constantly yelling and screaming as well, he already told Gray about it, he had already told Gray quite a few things..  
Not everything was worth mentioning, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that, the phone call had been Meredy or Ultear trying to rope his new boyfriend into celebrating his birthday, and Lyon half wished that was true, the other half just wanting to hold him right now so everything felt okay.

It was strange, relying on someone so much when you never wanted to, it wasn’t fun feeling like he was stripped from his place, rather, the person he wanted stripped from his arms.  
Gray acted cold, tough, but he knew he was loved.. But showing that was a different thing, as far as he could remember.. Gray’s never said I love you, back to him.  
The more he was allowed to think, the more the silver-haired man sunk into his chair, how depressing his life truly is. Filled with nothing but the light of a man he pretty much forced to stay here, and his computer screen. Rarely anything else, especially since it was so cold this year Lyon hadn’t even went outside like he use to, to take pictures of nature, his hands shook too much, and everything looked the same covered in ice anyways..

That kind of thinking, felt strangely toxic. And familiar.

Jumping up from his chair only clad in pajamas and no shoes, Lyon plucked his camera from the wooden shelf, that held various items, and rattled a few of them.  
Not even bothering with house slippers he slipped out the door and let it close behind him.

A lot of people thought he was insane already, this probably on furthered their point.  
Picking up the thick strap, that was a little musty Lyon dropped it over his head and started taking pictures, of snow, different angles, the way light that just peeked through the clouds reflected off of the thick ice, or the snow falling and used his apartment complex as a background for something aesthetically pleasing.

Gray knew if he went to the store, he had to bring back something, the cake he bought with cash had already been dropped off in the place Meredy had told him to. He just hoped it wasn’t a fluke or someone else didn’t eat it, or take it before she could. That’d be bad.  
Sighing and digging through his pockets for house keys Gray rounded the corner, bag filled with little bits of what they needed swinging in tow as he hooked the left. Only to stop dead in his tracks.

Was that a hobo, and was he on some kind of drug? Such quick, sharp movements, but still shaky, like someone didn’t properly clothe themselves, but he couldn’t distinguish who exactly.  
Jogging in the general direction of said person the more his eyes focused, the more Gray wanted to turn around and never speak to Lyon again.

“Lyon! What the hell are you doing?”

At the last click, and the others words said man stood, his cheeks were probably flushed and he couldn’t feel his fingertips, or feet for that matter. But was it worth it?  
Quickly glancing over his shoulder at Gray he shrugged, what did it look like he was doing?

“I’m trying to distract myself from the fact that you make me less depressed, and that my life in general is a joke without you.”

While said so bluntly, Gray was shocked, again. As Lyon turned he could only stand there wide-eyed and dumbfounded.  
So that was the reason he never wanted Gray to leave.. Was he himself even aware of that before today? Or was he just obeying his conscious and blaming his need on love?  
If he was being totally honest, while Lyon was absolutely insane, a major pervert, and.. Many, many other things. He was.. A decent man, no, a good one. And his life certainly wasn’t a joke, perhaps he didn’t want to inflate the man’s ego, but as Gray had started working several jobs his books were the only things that made breaks worth while, after his father passed away he didn’t need the multitude of jobs, so he started quitting one’s he didn’t like as much. But he got fired from the library, apparently you’re not allowed to read everything in the whole place.. Who would’ve known one to get fired for reading too much?

Letting out a low sigh Gray took a few steps forward, while he didn’t completely understand how he felt, that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to comfort Lyon. In his own weird way.

“Your life.. Isn’t a joke! I…”

Swallowing thickly Gray averted his eyes, glancing back to meet bored onyx ones as Lyon stared at him over his shoulder, waiting for a certain set of words before he would move, or even speak.

“I use to read your books all the time when I worked at the library, I didn’t put two and two together because it’s been forever, and.. You write under a different name. Your writing was the only thing that distracted me… From everything..”

Raising a brow Lyon was still hesitant, while it was new, news to him, the silver-haired man was still intent on taking photos, and Gray was distracting him as is.  
Sucking in as much of the cold, harsh winter hair as he could Gray puffed out his chest, dropping the grocery bag to the ground.

“And.. Goddammit! If you can do all that without me even knowing you, let me distract you this time!”

The lump in his throat that Lyon had been pushing down caught, eyes widening beyond just boredom as his body relaxed, tremors rolling through his body, due to the cold, and few too many emotions.  
Clenching his fist Gray met his eyes, feeling like he made some kind of progress considering the man’s expression, he took a deep breath again, and let it out in a puff of steam, his throat was sore and raw already, but worth it.

“You’re not worthless.. Your life is not pointless… I’m sure there’s dozens of people-”

“Shut up, Gray.”

Letting out a choked version of his words Gray was shocked, again, but looking at Lyon’s facial expression made everything soothe over. He could yell at him about him telling him to shut up, later, but that small smile that only got a little bit wider as the man dropped his camera, turning to face Gray and walk forward was enough of a free ticket, for now.

“I don’t care, about anyone else.. What you said is enough.”

His voice was cracking, the harsh weather getting to his throat when he didn’t use it enough.  
Cupping Gray’s face, Lyon’s smile could only further as he didn’t try to pull back, or scoff, he stayed and let the other pull him in, practically melting into the hands that somehow always felt warm when they needed to.

Leaning in Lyon pressed his lips against Gray’s chapped, and cold ones, not that his own were any better he guessed, but they warmed up, the heat radiating from his heart was sure to defrost him in all if Gray kept saying things like that. It left him with a funny feeling in his stomach, but a good one as hands drifted lower to pull him closer, Gray’s arms coming to a gentle, and more embracing than usual rest on his hips.

He was crazy, absolutely insane, insecure and probably needed a therapist. But who didn’t? Who wouldn’t after everything? But maybe if he got-’Fixed’ he wouldn’t be Lyon anymore.. That thought alone scared Gray and made him want to hold the male closer, deepening the kiss with a pleased sigh.

Gray was the first to break away, gripping his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked away, a flush far greater than Lyon’s, and it wasn’t from the cold, covered his face.

“W-We need to get inside.. Come on idiot.”

Smiling wider, and wider, Lyon grabbed Gray’s hand as he led him to the little less frozen concrete of his apartment building, both being careful on the stairs. It was cute to him when Gray showed he cared, it shoved every bad thought out the window and there he was, doting on the boy and hugging him at random times, even while Gray tried to unlock the door, Lyon’s hands were tied around his waist, even as much as he grumbled about trying to walk with a-’Leech’ on his back Lyon ignored it, taking the rumbles through his body as gentle purrs, like a protesting cat.

Stripping as they walked wasn’t uncommon, Gray had gotten use to it at this point and it was no longer a struggle picking up the scattered clothes in the morning, at this point he just hoped he could find them all.

Stripping all the way to the bathroom, which wasn’t far, but Lyon always seemed to get rid his of clothes faster and faster, leaving Gray in his boxers as they reached the door frame.  
Before stepping into the bathroom Lyon stared into his eyes, a little longer than last time.  
Leaning in closer, hands at the boy’s hips Lyon tilted their heads together, noses barely brushing.

“I love you.. So much Gray.”

Whispering the words of affection against the others lips Lyon walked him backwards into the room and sat him on the counter, planting soft kisses down his chest as cold fingers latched onto his hair, his thighs were already squeezing themselves together, the small fidgets crawling through his body after every kiss left him wanting more.  
Perhaps the announcement of admiration was simply looked over in the heat of the moment, but for that overlook Lyon raised back up, nipping at Gray’s neck softly, pulling the flesh between his teeth, feeling him shudder was the best part.

Pulling away Lyon stripped himself of his damp shirt, and pants, the feelings in his feet were coming back and his fingertips long ago, reaching down in somehow dry underwear Lyon turned on the hot and cold water for a bath.

Lyon occupies the boy’s eager lips again, pulling him closer, as close as he can get and cupped the back of his head, fingers digging themselves into raven locks as Gray’s fingertips pressed into his sides, it was always left Lyon with a victorious feeling when he would melt in his arms.

As the bath continued to run, Lyon knew they had to pull away at some point, otherwise it would over-flow and instead of making out they’d be cleaning up a mess.  
Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Lyon pursed his lips leaning away.

“Take off your underwear..”

As he tugged at Gray’s underwear the boy’s words got caught in his throat, letting out a stuttered grumble as he lifted up one side at a time, a shiver making its way up his spine even if he had been sitting here nearly naked, the warmth of Lyon’s hands and lips pressed against his own spread like wildfire. A tingling, fire he kindled every time possible.  
Slipping off his own boxers Lyon gripped Gray’s legs, causing a small gasp to pass through drawn lips that were in a disrupted frown, somewhere between being pleased, and pouting. And trying his best to hate every second.

Smirking to himself Lyon spread Gray's legs, humming as the low grumble resonated through the room from his partner, thin legs wrapping around his waist before the elder picked him up.  
Feeling their bodies this close wasn’t foreign at this point, but it still sent sparks through his body like Lyon was a live wire, and he was a pool of water absorbing it all, willingly, that was.

Stepping into the tub filling with steamy water Lyon slowly sat down, arms wrapping themselves around his neck as he pulled his hands away to support them in all, it was times like these Gray was reminded just how strong Lyon was, the daily work outs were rather annoying especially when they were at random times, usually when Gray was trying to clean.

Sinking down into the water Lyon let out a hum, Gray bit his own bottom lip to keep from making any kind of pleased sounds, even if moments ago the other wasn’t too happy with his life, and maybe it would fuel his ego some more, Gray wasn’t willing to let sounds like that pass so easily.   
Instead he chose to move his legs from under Lyon, laying against his chest almost hesitantly, but the hands lazily stroking through his hair told him all he needed to know. For now.  
After the water shut off, there was silence echoing through the room.

The thought of forcing Gray into anything made Lyon’s stomach churn, but going back to everything that’s happened Lyon can’t help but feel even sicker, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling, as if it was its fault, Lyon let out another sigh. Those thoughts came in tow with him having yet to say I love you, but, he had plenty of chances to run.. Or to leave.. But the doubt dripped through his whole brain, like poison spreading through his body and it made him sick, muscles tensing as the warm, thick silence fell over them.

Lyon was oddly silent, usually at this point he’d be making fun of Gray, or touching him in some way. But the hand that been running itself through his hair had stopped, pausing almost hesitantly, flexing his fingers ever so often and stirring, like he was in some kind of deep thought. And from what Gray saw today that wasn’t good.

“Lyon-”

“Do you love me?”

The question came suddenly, interrupting Gray’s. He would probably be more angry about the rude, bluntness if it weren’t for the question, if it weren’t for the way his heart jump started at the serious stare. Or the way his stomach did backflips, the nervousness sending waves through his body.  
How.. Was he supposed to say that? It hadn’t really been a thought in the boy’s mind, whenever Lyon said it, he thought was implied that.. His feelings were returned. Is this what’s been on his mind? Besides everything else that’s happened today that is.  
It was rare, to see Lyon is such a state where one word could set him on fire, or drown him in ice, could truly put the weight on someone, Gray's shoulders.

Gulping down the lump in his throat Gray couldn’t stop the flush, eyes averting themselves from Lyon’s intense gaze. Even vulnerable he could be pushy, like his eyes were screaming-’Hurry up! I’m anxious!’ but.. It was hard.

“I.. Thought it was implied when y-you said it.. Idiot..”

Lyon blinked, and stared, face void of anything at this moment. How absolutely stupid could one be? He asked himself that often, but he was seeing it right here. Perhaps, he was smart when it came to school, great, fine, but where the hell was his common sense? Did his parents never say it around him? Did he ever see it anywhere? Did he not perceive it from the things Lyon himself wrote? Love is never implied, it’s said, and shown. Simple.

“You call me the idiot? But you’re the idiot..”

Letting out a low scoff Lyon pushed Gray away, enough for him to stand up from the bath.  
Freezing where he was pushed Gray laid hands where the others were, looking up to him with wide eyes as Lyon toweled himself off, rubbing his hair.  
Brow’s tensing in irritation Gray stood up as well, slamming his wet feet to the ground like a pouting child, glaring at Lyon.

“The hell?! What’s your problem?”

Throwing a towel at his partner Lyon turned his back, tying his own damp towel around his waist before looking over his shoulder, a bored expression covering his face, eyes devoid of anything that Gray could use to pick up emotions.

“You. You are the problem. Love is not simply implied, if you don’t want to say it, or admit it, please don’t waste my time.”

Lies. All of it. Lyon never wanted him to leave. Even if his feeling weren’t returned a little, he needed Gray, but the words slithered out like snakes, poisonous snakes that spat out their venom, in Gray’s face so coldly and it stung.  
If you listened closely, you could hear the moment both of their hearts shattered, what was so childish to Gray meant everything to him, the simple three words, said at the right time, could mean everything. Now was not the time. In fact, if he said it now it would more than likely piss Lyon off more.  
Continuing to walk while Gray stood frozen Lyon entered his study, shutting the door behind him.  
Still, Gray tried to process what just happened, and for whatever reason, he felt angry. Angry that he just ran away! Angry that.. He didn’t know this sooner, and didn’t pick up on it, that he didn’t see anything out-of-place, he thought they were happy, but even when it’s a gay relationship not everything is sunshine and rainbows..

~Till Next Time~


End file.
